


The Secret Mists Of Hyrule

by Zash_Bash



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Magic, Mystery, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zash_Bash/pseuds/Zash_Bash
Summary: Soon after Link defeated Calamity Ganon, many groups started making their way back into the normal world. This leads Link and Zelda into trying to visit a group of people neither of them have ever met or heard of. Soon this simple journey turns into something that neither of them are quite ready to deal with.





	The Secret Mists Of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: This is not really a romance, Its more exploring Links feeling of needing to protect Zelda at whatever cost. that's all, please enjoy!

The hero of legend made his way down the seemingly endless bridge. He stayed crouched down so he could more easily control his balance. Each step felt like it might be his last, he would hear the wood bending and splintering with each step in his boots. This was the only way she could have gone, everywhere else was blocked off by cliffs.

_ “You lost her again?” _ The high pitched voice echoed in his head. “ _ Real hero of legend you are.” _

Link clenched his head, every time the voice spoke it felt like his brain was being torn. “Shut up!”

_ “What will her people think?” _

“I’m trying my best!” he yelled into the misty nothingness that was all around him.

_ “Well, your best just is not good enough.” _

He staggered, the pain was begging to be too much. He put to much weight on one leg and the bord it was on broke, hundreds on small please of wood fell into the unknown mist. He fell back, able to save himself from falling into the open space but his fall broke two more pieces, the one he fell onto and one he tried to catch his hand with. He used his foot which was now dangling off the side to quickly scoot himself forward before the two old pieces of wood fell. He now had all his weight on one, stronger piece, but it was not going to last for long. It was bending heavily under his weight, but he was a bit trapped. One-piece was broken in front of him and two behind, plus he was sitting down meaning it would be hard to move to get over to the next one, and he was too scared to move, every time he made a nudge he could hear the wood bend. He looked down, he had no idea how far the ground was, the mist covered everything, he truly could only see what felt like maybe 10 feet down. The rest was a mystery. As he sat on the slowly breaking piece of wood, he thought about what brought him to this moment, he closed his eyes.

“Its just a small journey through the woods, you did not need to come, I can do this myself.” Zelda said as she rode her horse through the dark woods.

“With all due respect princess, you are the princess, I can’t exactly just let you go into an unknown country by yourself.” Link said, ridding past her.

“Their messenger seemed nice enough,” she said, he did seem nice, but that was probably the point.

“Listen, randomly we learn about this entire new group, these, Landeraens, who has been in hiding since Calamity Ganon took power, and they want only you to go to their land, does that not sound a bit strange to you? Maybe they are not as friendly as you think.”

Zelda shrugged, “Well I trust them, plus now I have you, but I can protect myself.”

“I know you can, it’s just-”

There was a sudden whistle, high pitched. Zelda turned around, “What was that?” suddenly Link felt some sort of presents, he had never felt anything like this before. The closest thing was Ganon, but that was more like a feeling of dread. But this, this was something else. He almost felt hollo, like his insides were gone and it was nothing but a void inside of his body. He shook his head, soon the mist came in, surrounding the two, it came upon them like they were the mists pray. Links horse quickly got spooked, it bucked him off, he hit the ground with a thunk. He definitely felt his insides when he hit the ground. Zelda’s horse, a pure black horse stood brave, Links horse, on the other hand, bolted into the mist, he would never know what happened to him. Soon the two would not be able to see anything besides each other. 

“Get on,” Zelda offered her hand to Link, Link grabbed on as she pulled him up. “What is this?”

“Mist?” Link said,

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but like, it came in so fast.”

**_“That is how the mist works._** **”** a dark voice echoed inside of both of their heads. Every time it echoed it felt like an arrow was bouncing inside of their head. They clenched their heads, **_“Aw, you two are so cute, thinking that this is painful…. Oh to live not knowing the things I know.”_**

Both screamed, after a moment Zelda yelled out, “Who are you!?”

**_“That, lovely girl you will learn in due time.”_** Link looked around, trying to see who was talking, but there was no one. The voice spoke again. **_“Let me guess, my dear brother’s people want you to join them, probably to try and get an army to defeat me…. They do not know the half of my power, they will pay.”_** Soon the pain got too much, Link felt his mind-melting, and he fell off the horse, and everything went black. 

He opened his eyes, back on the bridge. 

_ “I can see your memories, you were weak.”  _ this voice was different from Zelda, this one was high pitched, more like how Link imagined a spirt would sound like.  _ “You passed out, you let the pain make you fail.”  _

Link shook his head, sweat falling off him as he did so. “I will save her.”

**_“No, you won’t”_ ** The dark voice was back, this time not painful, but still was the same voice, and right as it did, Link felt the entire bridge bended more, the ropes straining, like someone else was on the bridge. 

**_“For being the hero of legend, you look pretty pitiful.”_ ** a form came through the mist on the side of the bridge Link was going towards. A man with pale white skin, there were no wrinkles, his skin perfectly clear, even so, there was something distinctly ugly about the tall man. His eyes were way too far apart from each other, plus his eyes were completely pale, not one sign of color. His nose was long and had a bit of a droop at the end of it. He had a way too wide of a smile, almost like his skin was spread back to make way for his horrible grin. He had no hair but black tattoos all over the top of his head, Link could not make them out though. He had black robes, multiple layers deep, with a gray scarf that had black engravings put in, Link thought that they might look like an ancient type of writing, nothing he has seen though.    
The man’s grin somehow got bigger.  **_“Wonderful to meet you.”_ ** the voice inside his head said, it was coming from the man, but his lips were not moving.  **_“I am Belac, the rightful ruler of this land, I am very sorry for taking your princes, but she is needed for my plan.”_ **

Link tried to move forward to attack but his body would not let him do so, he struggled hard, but nothing.

**_“Ah, you see you have breathed in the mist, that means I can control your body, eh, I don’t like doing that though, makes things unfair, I’ll let you go once I’m done talking.”_ **

Link struggled, mind reeling from the fact that this man could control him. 

**_“Please, you seem like a good kid, go home, forget about all of this, protect your land, because without you they will die, and I promise you, if you try and kill me, you will be done,”_ ** he spoke with much power, even though his body looked so, pitiful.

**_“Make your decision young warrior,”_ **

Link felt control coming back into his body, he waited a moment, thinking of what he was going to do, well he knew that he was going to fight, but how? Should he go for a fake-out? Or go straight on? Or maybe try and persuade him, threatened him? No, this man was clearly smart and powerful-

**_“You could say that again.”_ **

Link quickly glared over at Belac,  **_“I can hear your thoughts by the way.”_ **

With that, Link saw no other way, he jumped off of his piece of wood, breaking it, as he landed on the piece that was in front of him it quickly broke as well, so he just ran at the man, breaking most of the pieces as he did. A trail of splinters behind him he ran up to the man, pulling out The Master Sword, it gleamed in his hand as he prepared to stab the man. He suddenly heard a horrible laugh in his head, not of the man, but of a child, but something about it was horrible. Half laugh, half scream, it was painful to hear. He shook his head as he still ran, but now he was unfocused. He was almost to the man, he felt a small spark of joy, this might be over.

He blicked right as he stabbed into the man, he opened them and,

He was gone.

The sword was still moving forward though so he slashed through nothing, taking him off balance. The laugh got much louder and worse, turning more and more into a scream. He was completely disoriented. 

**_“You can’t save her,”_ **

He yelled out.

**_“You are nothing.”_ **

He slashed around himself, trying to hit the voice even though he was nowhere in sight. Soon he forgot he was on a slowly breaking bridge. The wood broke beneath him. He fell, last-second he dropped his sword, grabbing onto the rope. As the sword fell and unluckily slashed Links right lower leg, he felt a bolt of pain spread through his leg, he screamed out into the nothingness, 

The blood ran down his leg and dripped down into the mist. He felt his hands sting as they got tired. He stayed there for what felt like an eternity, hoping someone, something will help him. He prayed to every god he could think of to save him, or at least save Zelda. Soon enough Belac appeared in the blink of an eye, he was now floating above Link, he looked like he was covered in mist, like the mist was holding him up over Link. 

**_“You really are a trouper, arent you?”_ ** the voice echoing.  **_“Too bad you forfeited your life, you really could be a hero.”_ **

He stood there, just staring at Link, with that horrible grin, Link would never forget that grin. The grin had something behind it, mainly pain, this man had been driven to do these things through pain.

Link thought he would be there forever, staring at him, but in the blink of an eye, something appeared in the man’s head. Out of the mist he pulled out a sword, the metal was pitch black, with a silver engraving going around the entire sword. Link had never seen anything like it before. He quickly lifted it up and slashed down right next to Links hands. The entire bridge split. The wood being pulled apart. Link held onto his side of the rope for dear life. The rope swung him down, the force made him slip down a bit on the rope, the burn from him sliding down the rope made his grip loosen even more. 

Even though this all happened so fast everything seemed to go by so slow, he did not even know why he was still holding on to the rope, the rope had to be attached to a wall, and he was going so fast that he would hit that hall so fast he would most likely break most of the bones in his body. He thought about it for a moment, was it because he was scared? No. It was because he could not give up on Zelda, even if it meant that he would die a very painful way. He looked out and finally saw the wall, it was dark rock, smooth, thankfully not pointy. He looked at it, knowing it would most likely be the last thing he saw. 

But he was wrong.


End file.
